


Aska and You Shall Recieve

by Jerevinan



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: AU but in Xillia we just call that a fractured dimension, Cuddling, Direct-Tethering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Direct-tethering with the spirit of light doesn't sound like such a bad idea.
Relationships: Jude Mathis/Aska
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Aska and You Shall Recieve

**Author's Note:**

> I had to.

“Aska?” Jude thumbs the corners of a stack of research papers, his eyes cast downward but still side-glancing in Aska’s direction.

“Yes, Jude?” Aska’s pleasant voice cuts through the cacophony of devices operating around them. It’s deep and rich. And there’s a little eager-to-please flirtatiousness, which once made Jude wary.

They’re closer now. Close enough to know one another. Close enough to… “About direct-tethering. I’d like to try it.”

“Ooh, Juuude, are you finally interested? Couldn’t wait for me to proposition you again?”

Jude doesn’t move or speak, because even a nod can be misinterpreted as an answer for the latter question, and he only means it for the first. It’s for the research, he tells himself, but there’s a part of him that desires the experience. When Aska first brought it up, Jude had no idea of the intimacy involved for spirits. Direct-tethering requires a great deal of trust in the human they might choose to have such a symbiotic relationship with.

Jude only hesitated before because he could tell Aska’s definition of the relationship included romantic feelings. Up until now, he wasn’t ready to have them.

Now he’s fond of Aska’s company. They sit together in the laboratory and chat for hours. Even if it’s only about spirits and research, it’s enjoyable. Aska never judges or mocks, and if Jude ever forgets to eat or stays up too late, Aska is quick to remind him of his human limitations. He’s _sweet_. 

Jude wants to direct-tether not just for his curiosity, but for Aska.

“Will it help you?” asks Jude, tilting his head up at Aska.

“You bet it will, and I’ll take good care of your mana, don’t you worry your gorgeous little head.” Aska’s voice can fluctuate, sounding deep and serious one moment and light and flirtatious the next. 

A blush tickles across Jude’s cheeks. “Right.”

Jude might seek more than simply research out of tethering, but he doesn’t neglect to focus on the experience and take note of any changes. Much to his surprise, it doesn’t feel much like anything. Once the connection is forged, it feels a bit like linking up with someone using the Lilium Orb. There’s additional knowledge, but no physical changes like body temperature and heartrate. The power of one of the great spirits flows with ease, should he need to call upon it. While he can sense that he’s at the switchboard of Aska’s abilities, he doesn’t notice the transfer of mana from his lobe to Aska.

It feels natural, similar to seeing a dear friend for the first time in years and having a good laugh together as if time hadn’t passed at all. 

Jude writes down these observations while Aska hums contentedly.

This is the first of many times they tether. The next few are conducted outside of the walls of the laboratory, far from the safety of the city. It gives Jude a chance to examine their relationship in battles. Culling dangerous monster populations together is a different experience from before. The richness of the mana speeds casting time and lengthens the effects of Aska’s abilities. 

They’re strong together. The data pleases Professor Haus, but Jude finds himself slipping farther away from his research and closer to the joy of Aska’s company. 

One day, after fighting monsters for a request, Jude says, “Let’s take a detour before we head back to the lab.”

“Sure thing. I think I know of a good place.” 

Aska flies Jude to the rooftop of one of the buildings overlooking the seahaven. It gives them a good view of the night clime in Fennmont. The stars shine bright above them. The breeze coming in from the ocean is chilly, but Aska radiates a warmth that draws Jude closer. 

“Humans…” Aska tsks, but his words are full of fondness. “So frail. Come here. I’ll keep you warm.”

He lifts one wing, and Jude scoots against his side. Aska’s feathers are soft. The glow around him reminds Jude of the sunlight slipping through the window of his bedroom back in Leronde. He used to fall asleep there while reading, basking in the warmth and enchanted by the motes of dust that floated around him. Curling up against Aska feels much like the same familiar, safe place. 

Jude dozes off and stays that way for nearly two hours. When he wakes, he notes that Aska hasn’t slept, but he didn’t dare move. 

“Feel better?” asks Aska. “It’s that professor—he works you far too hard.” His voice holds a jagged sharpness. Not all humans receive Aska’s warmth and grace. They still don’t always respect the spirits, and they’re not very good at respecting each other.

“It’s all right. Thanks, Aska.” Jude yawns and stretches as he gets to his feet. 

“You can take a nap against me any time.” 

Jude almost says “thank you” again, but not wanting to sound repetitive, he instead leans into Aska’s beak. He kisses it, lingering for a second because he has never kissed anyone romantically before, and here he has gone and given one to a spirit! A Great Spirit! 

“Oh, Jude…” The light haloing Aska glows momentarily brighter in his happiness. “I just knew I was right to choose you. You want to do this again, just _Aska_ and you shall receive.”

Jude giggles and leans against Aska’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really write a fic around a ship and a punny title? Why, yes. I did do that.
> 
> Listen, I'd gladly read some Jude/Aska instead, but I didn't see any, so I wrote some.
> 
> This was inspired by that fractured dimension, where I'm 99% sure Jude probably meant nothing romantic in canon, but I'm out here thinking, "Jude's bi and spirit-sexual and you can't stop me." 
> 
> I also thought about Aska's other appearance and his voice being deeper, and I thought I'd use both extremes, as well as tones in-between, to show that it can be gravelly or smooth depending on the topic.


End file.
